


【横雏】海洋味的椰子树

by Akitonbi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: ※是个甜饼，RPS，请放心食用※全文偏雏视角※文风清奇，ooc属于我，爱情属于横雏





	【横雏】海洋味的椰子树

**Author's Note:**

> ※是个甜饼，RPS，请放心食用  
> ※全文偏雏视角  
> ※文风清奇，ooc属于我，爱情属于横雏

“Yoko……”伴着浓重的酒气，村上伸手环住了横山白皙的肩膀，以缓解身下的冲击，整个人都被横山裕所填满。堵塞了气管的酒气，滴落在皮肤上的汗水，迷蒙了双眸的生理泪水，拍打肉体声、带起的水声占据了整个耳蜗。微张的嘴唇瞬间被封锁，只能发出微弱而又沉闷的哼唧声。更多的意识还是凝聚在交融之地，顺着脊椎蔓延上来的酥麻感，身体内部的畅爽感，还有面前的汗水滴落在胸膛上的羞怯感。  
这是一场欢愉的盛宴。  
身体内部被炙热的粘稠液体填满，村上在心里又埋怨了一句麻烦，散架的身体还要被洁癖驱使着清理让他有点不爽，但这一点的嫌弃也很快就被温柔的嘴唇所吞咽，连同着自己的舌头和骄傲的虎牙，舌头轻轻剐蹭着牙床，像是在抚慰他一不小心散发出来的暴躁。  
“hina”身上的人缓缓坐起，沾着各种液体的胸膛突然接触到冰冷的空气让村上忍不住缩起了身子，“你先缓一下，我先去洗澡了。”  
淅沥沥地水声响起，一点点浇醒了村上昏昏沉沉的大脑，待到知觉稍微回暖些，便直接掀起自己床上已经凌乱不堪的床单，大概抹了抹身上的痕迹，然后团成一团扔到了墙角。扶着腰走到门口的衣柜里，又翻出一条崭新的，递给了围着浴巾揉着头发进来的横山，然后又挪回墙角，抱起皱巴巴的床单，回瞪了眼又摸上自己屁股的手，关上了浴室的门。  
浴缸里早已准备好了温热的水温，常用的椰子味沐浴露和洗发露都备置齐全，村上把自己埋进水中，拽过边上折叠整齐的毛巾，底下藏着的白色物体直接落进水中，村上从水中捞起，是一条熟悉的白色药膏，虽说每次事后横山都会小心翼翼地把这根药膏放在一边，但每次自行上药的过程都会被浴室中的水汽熏红脸庞。  
真是的，傻瓜Yoko。村上在心里暗骂。总是在一些细枝末节的地方这么注意。

 

待到村上在浴室中秉着自己的洁癖做完了清洁工作，用浴巾擦着湿漉漉的头发回到卧室时，整个房间仅剩床间一盏昏黄的灯光，离门口较近的床上，横山已经缩进了被窝，顺着后背往上看，隐隐约约透出了些许手机的荧光。  
“我给你擦擦头发吧。”横山听到脚步声之后坐起了身子，缩起了白皙的双腿腾出来一大片位置，待床单微微凹下，被子就落了上来，村上把双腿埋进温热的被窝中，脊背上也贴上一层薄薄的衣料。  
紧接着手就落在了脑袋上，伴随着浴巾的摩擦，熟悉的触感又蔓延到了发根，村上满足地发出几声哼唧，不由得放松了身体，肩膀靠在横山肚子上，“最近和大仓出去打游戏又吃多啦？”村上蹭了蹭软软的肚子，仰起了脑袋看向横山，村上很清楚自己眼睛的魅力，尤其是刚从浴室出来后，还蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，正是这一瞥，混杂着回头扬起的风，将淡淡的椰子味推入横山的鼻腔，果不其然收获了一枚泛红的脸颊，横山的双手微微使劲，把村上的脑袋按了回去。  
“还不是他喜欢在大晚上吃芝士，那东西晚上吃了可容易增肥了。”横山一边使着点寸劲压得村上无法抬头，一边不忘自己的本职工作，拾起随手扔在床头的浴巾，擦过自己脑袋的浴巾已经晾干了一些，海洋味的洗发剂味瞬间包裹住了原本的椰子味，一点一点沉淀到村上的耳根，幻化成了一层熏红。像是一个草莓味的糖果，诱惑着横山含进嘴里。  
“yoko”  
“嗯？”  
“yoko明天早上还有工作的对吗？”  
“嗯对，有几个拍摄。Hina明天可以睡懒觉吗？”  
“嗯，算是？明天早上11点出门就来得及。”  
“啊，那还好，明天可以多休息一会。”  
“先别说这个啦，把暖宝宝再给我一个。”  
横山的手一顿，脸红的更厉害了，微微弓起身子，低下脑袋，视线落在了村上麦色的皮肤上，鼻息喷洒在村上颈侧，惹得村上不满地回了头。  
“哎？hina，这次我有在注意的，还是亲的有点明显吗？”  
“还好吧，就是锁骨下面有点明显，万一晚上录节目的时候要脱衣服就麻烦了。”  
横山放下了浴巾，抻直了胳膊拉开抽屉，摸出了一袋暖宝宝，撕开包装袋，揉搓了一下，待到慢慢的有了些温度，转头过去递给了床角自己擦着头发的村上。  
“啊，好，谢谢。”村上伸手接过，毛巾搭在自己的脑袋上，横山调整了一下姿势，又跪在村上的后面，拿起脑袋上的毛巾，指节轻轻刮着脑门，一点点把毛巾卷在了脑袋上。视线从刚打好的结上离开，移到了村上的双手。那双骨节分明，在键盘上起舞的精灵，如今把暖宝宝敷在自己刚才一不小心留下的吻痕之上，麦色的皮肤不断升温，待到足够温热，村上顺手扔给了身后的横山。  
不知是体温还是本来的热度，横山双手捧着才离开自己没多久的暖宝宝，深吸两口气，似乎还沾着些椰子味的体香。才刚红了脸颊，就被一下pia头直接打醒。  
“你怎么突然又这么闷骚啊？”村上转过身子，一手还维持着刚打完后的姿势，另一只手落在吻痕处不断揉搓，“还不是你又亲过了火，大晚上的应酬完回来就带着一身酒气，都不知道收敛点。”  
“不好意思啊，hina。”  
“啊，干嘛要道歉啊。行了行了也没——”  
“那我再亲两口？”  
“那算了，等我再收拾好，今晚又不用睡了。”  
“好吧，那，hina晚安呐。”横山慢吞吞地从被窝钻出来，被村上顺手拍了把屁股，赌气地回头瞪了一眼，红着脸钻进了隔壁床的被窝，在村上的调笑声中蒙着脑袋，背过身子就缩了起来。  
村上也躺了下来，用被子包裹住自己，温暖的海洋味覆盖上了皮肤，随着毛孔一点点渗入，枕头上附着的海洋味也充斥着鼻腔，仿佛连整个血管里的血液都变成了海洋的气味。村上忍不住抱着枕头蹭了两下，把脸颊埋在枕头里，闷闷地开了口：“yoko，晚安呐。”

 

等村上迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，清脆的皮带扣声唤回了他遥远的意识。  
“yoko?”  
面前的身影一顿，一步一步走到了自己的面前。  
“hina醒啦？早上好。”  
“yoko要走了吗？”  
“嗯，准备走了。”  
村上揉了揉眼睛，白皙的皮肤被衬衣覆盖，纯黑的西装裤包裹住了双腿。  
“yoko，今天要穿西服去吗？”  
“嗯，那边是这么要求的。”  
村上又蹭了两下枕头，扯下已经滑下的头巾，从被窝中坐起。  
“那yoko，我给你打领带好不好？”  
“好。”  
横山把手中纯黑的领带递了过来，村上刚伸出手打算接过，血液中的奢求却开始叫嚣，然后他听到自己突然开口：“呐，kimi君。”  
“我给你买一条蓝色的领带好不好？那种像海洋一样的颜色。”  
“那我觉得黑色就很好了。”横山犹豫了一下之后才开了口，“因为hina黑色的眼睛里也有海洋啊。”

——END——


End file.
